I Could Never Hurt Her
by Everlastingpassion13
Summary: They journeyed to recover Tenebrae but things took a turn for the worst. Richter found them. Marta wasn't supposed to get hurt. Spoilers Ahead-


**I do not own Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World or its characters. But this writing and Fan-Fiction are mine. **

**This takes place during their trek to recover Tenebrae. Some of the dialogue has been taken from in-game sequences.**

* * *

Tenebrae's alter lay bare, with only the Centurion's core lying dormant at its peak. Aqua, hovering just inches away, kept her eyes on her master, who was standing poised, only feet away from his adversary. Sheena and Marta stood at the edges of the room, out of the blast range.

The first explosion of power spun from Ratatosk's sword, a blast of dark energy that swirled like a knife towards Richter. The half-elf's eyes widened at the sudden energy's forceful attack, stumbling back and only barely able to restrain the amount of power that clashed into his sword. He was unprepared for the attack and Ratatosk, panting heavily from the excess of energy, peered into the cloud of smoke to catch Richter's form.

It cleared, and the half-elf could be seen again, figure trembling with shock. "Emil... you-it can't be...!" His shocked voice shook with disbelief and Ratatosk reaffirmed his grip on his sword.

"You're stronger than I thought." He hissed through clenched teeth, feeling the dispersal of energy around his fingertips again. "Another blast should do the trick." The look of disbelief on Richter's face closed and dispersed, changing to a piercing look that shone with a hatred Ratatosk was all too familiar with. He had seen it on the half-elf before, when Richter's beloved Aster had died.

Dripping with rage, Ratatosk fought to control his flaring temper. He was seeing red, and it wasn't just because of his eye color. Richter, flaming hair flying, glared his way, pointing his swords. "You must cease being a Knight of Ratatosk... if you won't, I'll...I'll have to-"

Ratatosk could feel the rage on his tongue, taste the heat of his anger and the hot air that pulsed around him. His shoulders trembled with the restrained rage. His fist clenched around his sword, leaning back he flashed Richter a tight scowl. "Quit your pointless whining! Die!"

The energy pulsed even stronger around his sword, shining purple, black and darkness smoked around his sword. He readied the attack, charging his energy, when a figure jumped in front of him. Her black hair wisped about and she grabbed his shoulder, trying her best to halt his actions. "Stop it Emil! You're tearing the temple apart!"

"Shut up!" He flung her aside like a ragdoll. How simple, humans. "Get out of my way!" His eyes flashed and he grinded his teeth, sending out the shockwave of energy with a violent swing of his sword, "Ain Soph Aur!"

"Eternal Recurrence!" Richter yelled at the moment the blast contacted, shattering the burst of energy with a flick of his wrists. It dispersed and bounced off, flying back towards Ratatosk, who stared in shock.

"No way..." He hissed, tensing as the ball of energy he had just sent out came hurtling back towards him. He was aware of its proximity, he could feel the darkness surging against his skin, but he made no move to dodge. He was too stunned. He suspected he could have been able to save himself, but a mortal body was sluggish and slow, Aster's was no exception and such a move would do nothing to save him.

He was vaguely aware of a scream and then a flurry of movement in front of his eyes, a body jumping to protect him. He only had a moment to open his mouth before the attack smashed into his savior and time slowed down.

Marta fell, eyes closing into unconsciousness and Ratatosk felt his knees going weak. His fingers trembled and his lips shivered with despair. "MARTAAA!"

He awoke in a daze some time later, abandoned. He grunted, rising to his feet, immediately his thoughts flew to Marta. "Marta!" He searched desperately for her with his eyes, not catching sight of her tan hair. His body shook with horror. "Marta!" He called again. "Where are you?" He received no answer and he staggered forwards, his feet colliding with something on the ground. Tenebrae's core! He grasped it, clutching it tightly as he searched again for Marta.

His thoughts were a swirl of worry as he continued his ascent of the temple in search of her. Every now and then he called her name, but expected no answer. If anything she would be unconscious. His hands trailed the dark corridors as he steadied himself, still weary from his use of energy. Two blasts might have been too much for this mortal body. Sometimes he cursed this form.

Then he saw her, a little ways ahead. She was standing, she looked okay! A little dazed, but she looked okay. He didn't realize he had been holding his breath until he let it out and he cursed his humanly functions. He ran forwards. "Marta! You're okay!" He called and she spun at the sound of his voice, her eyes lighting up.

"Emil!" He stopped until he was in front of her and just stared into her face for a moment. Her eyes were slightly glazed and her face was smudged with grime but she was okay. That was all that matter to Ratatosk in that moment.

Of course he wasn't relieved for long. Anger soon bubbled within him. She had been so _stupid_!

"Why would you do something so stupid." He berated, grabbing her shoulders. He just wanted a firm reassurance that she was there. He didn't shake her but his grip tightened a bit. "You could have been killed."

"I'll be fine." She smiled, but then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she stumbled. Ratatosk caught her, holding her to him as she shook her head to clear it, touching a palm to her forehead.

"I treated myself, I'm okay." She gasped out, but she didn't look okay, that's for sure. If he was spent after using such an attack, how must she feel after being hit by it?

"Marta..." He whispered and he knelt done so she could lean against him. "Just stay still for a bit." He sighed, closing his eyes.

"O-okay." He felt her rest her head against his shoulder and he breathed in to clear his head.

When he heard her gentle breathing he turned to look at her face. She looked much more peaceful, sleeping against his shoulder and, tentatively, he reached his and out, touching a finger to her cheek and brushing away a bit of matted hair. She squirmed under his touch, a soft smile appearing on her face and Ratatosk felt one of his own slipping into place. Embarrassed, he immediately scowled and Marta shook a bit, eyes fluttering open.

"Sorry... did I wake you?" He asked and she shook her head, looking into his eyes. "No. I'm fine." She leaned away and he felt the coldness from where her warm body had been. He stood up first and held out a hand, helping raise her to her feet. She stared up at him and he sighed, avoiding her eyes.

"It's my fault. I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"No." She shook her head. "It's okay."

"No it's not." He leaned forward, handing reaching out to cup her cheek. He stared into her widened eyes, catching the faintest blush coloring her cheeks. "It's my fault. I should have realized you were in danger. If I'd known..." He clenched his other hand into a fist. He turned away for a moment but then looked back at Marta, eyes soft. "I could never hurt you." He brushed her hair behind her ear, catching his breath.

"Emil. You've been in Ratatosk Mode for a long time now."

He stopped. She was looking at him innocently, curiously, with no thought whatsoever. Her blue eyes so wide, if not for the sudden anger burning inside him he might have found himself lost in their depths.

She wanted Emil. Emil this. Emil that. She wanted that cowardly alter ego. That pitiful excuse for an existence.

"You're just like them." He hissed through gritted teeth and she pulled back startled as he leaned away, hands in fists, figure shaking. "Sheena, Richter, they all want the 'normal me,' and now... you too!"

"No!" She reached out but Ratatosk pulled back from her outstretched hand. She let it fall. "I didn't say-"

"Why?!" He yelled, "Why do you want _him_? He's a pathetic weakling, a lowly dog who hides when things get too tough! He won't amount to anything!"

"Emil...!"

"You said you wanted me to protect you as a Knight of Ratatosk." He glared at thrust out his hand, clenching and unclenching, trying his best to contain his rage. "And that's exactly what I'm doing! So what's the problem!?"

"Emil! No! I didn't mean it like that!" She tried desperately again to reach him but he wasn't listening.

Something in his chest hurt. It thumped violently and he touching his hand to the place where the pounding was hardest. _Damn human body..._ He thought angrily. All these emotions. So loud and strong. "Maybe I should just disappear." He whispered aloud. "No one wants me around anyway. I won't be missed."

The thumping was louder now but Ratatosk didn't pay it anymore mind. He delved into his self, searching for that, _thing,_ that everyone so desperately wanted.

_Emil..._

The white light that met him was a small thing, barely capable of sustaining itself without Ratatosk's help. He curled his lip upon seeing it. A pitiful existence.

_Don't let Marta die. That's an order. _

He didn't hear Marta call out Emil's name as he fell. It was better this way, it seemed. No one would care if he just disappeared...


End file.
